Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to interconnect devices and structures for transmitting electrical current.
Description of the Related Art
As the technology node advances in semiconductor devices, the dimensions of the semiconductor devices continue to decrease. As millions of devices and circuits are positioned onto a semiconductor chip, the wiring density and the number of metal levels are increased generation after generation. As interconnect dimensions continue to decrease, the contact resistance within the vias that allow power to flow between metallization levels represents a larger component to the overall resistance of the electrical device including the interconnects.